Douceur
by Akikopanda
Summary: Caspian et Edmund à bord du passeur d'Aurore, lèger spoilers ATTENTION LEMON!


Eh bien avoir vu Narnia 3 ne m'as pas arrangé, il y a beaucoup trop de tentation (à mon goût) sur un slash Caspian Edmund !

P.S : pour celle qui me suivent excusez moi du retard dans mes fics j'ai été pas mal malade _.

A bord du passeur d'aurore, coincé dans une tempête sur la mer depuis environ 14 jours, un Edmund rempli de questions s'était réfugié dans la chambre du Capitaine du navire, Caspian.

« Je ne vois vraiment ce que je peux lui trouver, d'accord il est courageux, humble, juste plein de bonne volonté et très beau…Mais comment puis-je penser ça ? Si nous sommes revenus à Narnia c'est pour le défendre, non pas pour faire les yeux doux au roi et soupirer de plaisir lorsqu'il me sourit ! Tout de même qu'est ce qu'il était plaisant… » Voila (en gros) ce qui se passait dans la tête de Edmund.

Depuis qu'il était revenu à Narnia et s'était retrouvé a bord du navire du beau capitaine, il était tombé sous son charme, peut être l'euphorie d'être revenu, la mer, le beau bateau s'était-il dit au début mais les jours défilaient a vue d'œil et l'envie d'être plus proche de Caspian elle aussi, grandissait a vue d'œil…

« Edmund ? Que faites-vous là ? » Interrogea le Roi qui fut surpris de la présence du jeune brun, assis sur son lit.

« Eh bien, je cherchais refuge dans un endroit calme afin de faire taire mes interrogations, peine perdue… » Lâcha l'interrogé

« Puis- je vous aidez ? » demanda doucement le telmarin tout en se rapprochant du lit afin de s'asseoir aux cotés de l'anglais. Il détailla les traits fins du plus jeune Roi, il se surprit à penser que sa peau blanche le rendait vraiment mignon, si seulement il pouvait la caresser juste une fois.

Si le nouveau Roi n'avait trouvé de fiancée la cause était bien qu'il n'en voulait pas et préfèrerais bien un garçon, brun de préférence avec une peau pâle des yeux profondément noirs en amandes…

Caspian n'osai espérer de la part d'Edmund un amour partagé et le même sentiment dévorant de l'avoir contre soi chaque instant.

« Avez- vous déjà été amoureux ? » demanda de but en blanc Edmund.

« Eh bien euh…oui. »

« C'était Susan pas vrai ? »

« Presque… »

« Comment ça ? » le brun était surpris de la réponse, alors peut être avait-il une chance ?

« Proche de Susan on va dire… » Mais dans quoi je me lance moi ? pensa Caspian avec panique.

« Lucy ? »

« Plus grand… »

« Oh non ! Peter ? » L'anglais avait écarquillé les yeux à cette phrase, pas Peter ! Faudrait vraiment qu'il lui prenne tout !

« Quoi ? Non Peter le magnifique est un roi respectable… je ne peux… enfin envisager ça, non »

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, Edmund avait les pommettes rouges, Caspian encra son regard dans les prunelles noires de son amour impossible cherchant une réponse à cette question incessante ' et lui ?', il s'avança alors doucement et embrassa chastement Edmund. Le concerné ferma à moitié les yeux, savourant cette nouvelle sensation aussi douce que les rêves qui le hantaient où Caspian s'y trouvait.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, l'amour » murmura Le juste dans un souffle tiède.

« Je n'ai pas été amoureux de nombreuses fois, juste une fois pour être franc… Mais je sais que l'amour est la plus belle chose que j'ai connu lorsque je pense à toi ou quand tu te trouves à mes côtés, je sais aussi que lorsque l'élu de son cœur est bien trop loin, on pourrait commettre toutes les folies du monde… » Répondit le capitaine.

Edmund se jeta sur Caspian et l'embrassa plus chaudement, passant ses mains derrière le cou de son amant, il caressa longuement ses cheveux, même lorsqu'il détacha sa bouche des lèvres du plus vieux pour lancer timidement :

« L'amour c'est un peu comme ça ? »

« Oui un peu... l'amour c'est aussi ça… » Caspian avait un beau sourire rempli de bonheur et pour accompagner ses paroles, il prit son amant dans ses bras et s'alongea avec lui, comme par réflexe Edmund se blottit contre le torse du capitaine, se rapprocha lentement du corps chaud puis leva la tête et se mît a couvrir de petits baisers le cou de Caspian, chaque baisers étaient doux, tendres mais chacun étaient unique…

« Il faut croire que tu n'es pas si insensible à l'amour… » Chuchota de plaisir le Roi de Narnia.

Leurs corps se pressèrent dans une douce étreinte, réchauffant tout ce qui les entourait ainsi que leurs cœurs, Caspian reprit possession des lèvres du plus jeune, lentement ils se cherchaient, se mordillais dans un baiser tiède, rencontrant prudemment la langue de chacun puis Edmund abandonna les lèvres de son amant et vînt nicher son nez légèrement retroussé dans le cou de son amour, faisant frotter dans une caresse leurs joues, dans ce geste tendre le telmarin ferma les yeux accompagné d'un soupir d'aisance.

« Je me sens bien comme ça, contre toi… » Dit Edmund dans un murmure destiné seulement au fruit de ses fantasmes.

« J'aimerais te garder dans mes bras jusqu'à ma mort » répondit Caspian avec amour, un amour presque douloureux.

Alors ils reprirent leurs caresses aussi tendre que leurs baisers, avec audace le plus jeune glissa ses mains fines sous la veste du Capitaine et la ôta, elle tomba doucement à coté d'eux sur la couette rouge bordeaux aux motifs dorés, Caspian s'autorisa alors à poser ses mains sur les hanches de la personne la plus chère a son cœur…

Dans cette ambiance chaleureuse, remplie de tendresse et d'amour la nuit commença à faire apparaitre un beau croissant de lune, le temps s'écoulant, les deux amants étaient maintenant torse nu, leurs peaux se frôlant à chaque instant fît augmenter la tension et la température entre les amoureux.

Edmund n'avait jamais ressenti ça, il avait envie de rester languir pendant des jours comme ça, dans ses bras au chaud, caresser sa peau avec la sienne, respirer les soupirs de son brun mais il était aussi partager avec ce sentiment puissant, aussi puissant que l'amour, l'Envie.

Ça non plus, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti, cette envie furieuse de coller ses lèvres contre celles, si tentantes de son Roi, de le dévorer sans faim, de le vouloir toujours plus proche de lui, ne jamais séparer leurs corps à aucun moment, cette sensation brulante qu'il ressentait dans son bas ventre lui faisait perdre la tête ! Il avait si chaud, c'était tellement agréable et à la fois dévastateur !

Edmund ramena la tête de son amant (occupé à mordiller l'épaule de celui-ci), il colla son front à celui qui lui procurait un immense bonheur, il planta son regard dans la pénombre des yeux du telmarin et dit, non sans rougir :

« J'ai tellement envie de toi… »

« Je suis si heureux d'entendre ses mots traverser tes lèvres… » Répondit le concerné dans un sourire.

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait ! » paniqua le fils d'Adam.

« Je pense bien ! Je serais aussi doux que tes caresses. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas à ce sujet là ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Edmund lâcha la passion qui lui dévorait l'esprit dans ce baiser, laissant aller ses mains sur les abdo de son amant (oui oui ! les abdos de Ben Barnes vous avez bien lu Mesdemoiselles Messieurs ^^).Caspian passa ses mains dans le dos à la blancheur de lait pour les rapprocher un peu plus, un plus près du paradis qu'était leur étreinte.

Edmund brulant d'excitation fît glisser le pantalon de son aîné, à présent nu Caspian fût traverser d'un frisson d'appréhension mais qui ne l'empêcha pas de dévoiler un sourire tendre. Edmund passa au dessus de son amant, à califourchon il frotta leurs désir ce qui les fît soupirer d'aise tout les deux, puis dans un mouvement félin (que même lui ne connaissait pas l'origine de ce savoir) il glissa vers le bas, sa tête s'abaissant à la rencontre du sexe tendu de Caspian, il le prît avec douceur et apposa ses lèvres sur le gland commençant à la léchouiller du bout de la langue…

« Ed… Edmund … Tu » essaya d'articuler le Grand Roi avec peine.

Edmund écouta les gémissements de son amant sentant un sentiment de fierté mal placé, il continua alors avec un plus d'assurance engloutissant avec gourmandise le sexe durci, imposant un rythme langoureux qui le fît lui-même rougir. Caspian se sentant envahi par le plaisir fît relever la tête à son amant et lui demanda haletant :

« Mais où as-tu appris des choses pareilles ? » on pouvait entendre un rire légèrement amusé de la part de l'ainé.

« Nulle part, moi-même je me surprends de mes actes… J'essaye d'imaginer ce qui me procurait du plaisir si nos rôles étaient inversés… » Tenta d'expliquer le plus jeune.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste agréablement surpris… Cela ne va pas arranger mon envie de toi ! »

« Alors je continue. » lança Edmund avec un air taquin.

Mais Caspian ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son petit manège et échangea leur en leva lentement le pantalon du plus jeune dans le même geste il caressa les fesses d'Edmund, ramena ses mains le long de ses hanches et s'empara du sexe de brun, le vas et vient qu'il subissait était enivrant, effréné et Edmund ne savait plus ce qu'il l'entourait, il n'était plus que gémissements, soupirs.

« Caspian… je…mhhh…j'ai… » Le jeune brun n'arrivait plus à formuler une phrase correctement et le roi ne se priva pas de la narguer :

« Aurais-tu une requête à formuler Edmund ? »

« Ne me... ! Tu ne faisais pas autant le malin tout à l'heure ! » Se défendît le Juste.

Caspian s'approcha des lèvres rougies de son amant, les embrassa amoureusement et murmura contre sa bouche un 'Ne m'en veux pas de vouloir ton plaisir…' ce qui eu pour effet de tranquilliser et de faire apparaitre un sourire un peu gêné sur le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs de l' nicha à nouveau son petit nez retroussé dans le cou de son Roi et lui chuchota chaudement :

« Caspian, je te veux… »

Cette simple phrase électrisa le plus vieux qui reprit possession sauvagement les lèvres de son amant, leurs corps plus proches que jamais et leurs érection tendues à l'extrême se rencontrant les échauffa, avec empressement Caspian humidifia ses doigts puis les descendis vers l'intimité d'Edmund, il y introduisit un premier doigt, fît quelque vas et vient écoutant chaque gémissement de son amant afin d'être le plus prévenant possible. Comprenant que le jeune s'était habitué, il y introduisit un deuxième guettant les mimiques de la frimousse craquante de son amour, voyant un éclaire de douleur passer dans le voile noir du regard d'Edmund il lui demanda si tout allait bien, il lui répondit un petit 'oui' et Caspian s'autorisa alors des mouvements dans le but de le préparer au mieux à l'acte final (à l'arrivée de la bêteeeeee XD fallait que je 'détende' l'atmosphère là !)

« Casspiaann… je mmhhh suis prêt ! »

« Tu es vraiment sûr ? » s'enquît le plus vieux.

« Si cela continue je vais jouir sans avoir pu t'accueillir ! »

Alors le telmarin retira ses doigts, Edmund lâcha un grognement de frustration qui fût vite remplacé par un autre grognement mais de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de son amant s'introduire en lui.

Edmund s'agrippa aux épaules de son amour, les griffant légèrement à chaque coup un peu plus profond que les autres, Caspian gémissait longuement envahi par la chaleur et le plaisir de chaque allé et venues à l'intérieur de son jeune amant. Le rythme s'accéléra, s'agrippant l'un à l'autre, se serrant plus fort, s'embrassant avidement, dans un mouvement lascif le Grand Roi fît ramener Edmund contre lui, le plus jeune avait à présent les jambes enroulées autour de la taille de son amant, le plaisir augmenta, la cadence de leurs mouvement avec, ils se dévorèrent une dernières fois les lèvres gémissant ensemble un 'Je t'aime' rempli de passion avant d'atteindre un orgasme foudroyant les laissant pantelants.

C'est sur ces dernières sensations incroyables qu'Edmund s'endormit dans les bras de Caspian, ce dernier écoutant son souffle régulier l'observa avec tendresse, l'embrassa sur le bout du nez et s'endormit à son tour avec un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

Fin !

Ouah comment j'étais en galère j'espère que ça plaira ! Review s'il vous plaît (Frimousse de chien battu comme Merlin il sait faire XD).


End file.
